The Return of Queen Dirt Face
by AnnabethChase1218
Summary: Well, were you satisfied with the way Gaea died? We weren't. So here is our way of BoO. It's just a what if...
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I woke up, for the first time feeling perfectly fine. No demigod nightmares, no waking up drenched in cold sweat, nothing at all. I slept peacefully, uninterrupted. That was definitely a first for me. Now, I am not so sure if I should see this as a good thing or an eye of a hurricane. Well the thing that I I've learned by being a demigod all these years, is that all you can do is wait for the good to happen and you can't control anything. Especially your life. Even though that is unfair I have to think it to survive. So that is what I am going to do. I will wait out this storm of bad events and hopefully a few good thing will happen to me. Anyway what's the worst that can happen? Gaea's gone, banished to another land. I think... It's all quiet out there. Occasional monsters, nothing too serious. I was relaxed. Too relaxed. Letting down my guard was the biggest mistake of my life. - Annabeth and I were doing fine. Heck, it was awesome. I could actually take her on dates without worrying about freak monster attacks every second. I was thinking about my wise girl only, when a tentative knock came at my door. I smiled and got up to open the door. I knew it was Annabeth because she was the only one who would come this early in the morning to my cabin. It was not like her to knock that softly though. I was so wrong. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I let her in after seeing her tear-streaked face and her ripped Clarion Academy uniform. I knew it was something bigger than monsters because Rachel was so messed up. - My guess that it was Annabeth on the door was wrong. Opening that door was wrong. Letting Rachel in was wrong. And it was the start of our destruction.

 **A/N: Hey people! So this is a new story from me and another author called SophieAggieTedros but unfortunately she isn't on but wattpad. So any one who is on wattpad, check her out. Please read, favourite, follow and REVIEW. It really motivates us authors if you review. Believe me. Till the next chapter! :)**

 **-AC1218**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel POV

Percy let me inside his cabin. I wasn't expecting that but surprisingly he did. He shut the door quickly behind him then sat on his bed. "What's wrong Rachel?" Again I was shocked by his kindness. Who would be this nice at 5:00 in the morning? I told him about my predicament. My father had been ill for a long time with the stress of his job, but in his last doctor's appointment he was diagnosed with heart disease. Even though he was not the best person, I still cared about my dad. I needed someone to help me get through this. Then, I realized that person was right here in Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson, My Savior.

After a few hours of talking, I slipped out of his cabin without anyone seeing me. That was a relief. I was sure that Annabeth would be VERY upset with Percy for letting me into his room. Oh well.

Annabeth POV

When I got time to visit Percy, he seemed deep in thought. That was definitely a first for him. He was my Seaweed Brain, the love of my life. I could read him as easily as I could ancient Greek. I asked him what he was thinking about, but then he answered something stupid like, tractors or something. I knew that was not what he was thinking about but went along for it, just for the sake of Percy. I could only hope everything was okay. I cared too much about him sometimes. I'm sure everything was going to be alright. Seaweed Brain was just being his regular absent minded self. Or… hiding something. I was going to bust out my Sherlock Holmes hat and solve this mystery. Got to go to 221B Baker's street and do my research. Literally. There was such a building one street down the road of my dad's house. I went there sometimes to do my architecture work for Mount Olympus. The people that live there are really helpful, well one of them is at least. His name is John Watson. The other guy is a psychopath or in his words high functioning sociopath.

 **Hey people! i know long time but hopefully you'll get another update soon. sooner than you think. We want to thank all of you who reviewed and followed. it means a lot to us. this is short but again next chapter will be longer. R &R...because there is power in both of them. Power to change you and power to motivate which are both really great. till next time. Byee**

 **AC1218 & SAT**


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway, I left my inner Holmes inside me and asked Percy if he wanted to go sword fighting. I know it clears his mind but he surprisingly said no… something is definitely wrong. He never, never says no for sword fighting with his favorite girl. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked, puzzled by his rejection.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He wouldn't meet my eyes. Definitely lying.

"Percy don't you dare play dumb with me." I know I call him seaweed brain but still he has a brain and knows exactly what I am talking about.

"Nothing Annabeth, I am just thinking about my sister, her birth and her name…nothing else. Is that wrong?" I would've believed this if I could catch his glance for a second, something was bothering him and his sea green pupils revealed it. If he wasn't going to tell me I was going to find out myself. I have never failed a case.

"Fine but why don't you want to go train?" I was really pushing it now.

"Uh I have to meet a friend." I wouldn't usually pry this much but something was going on, so I have to do what needs to be done.

"Oh…Can I meet your _friend?_ I would like to get to know more about your regular life. This might be a start."

 **Percy's POV**

I have no idea about why Annabeth's asking so many questions. She's normally not like this. I couldn't tell her about Rachel because she I know she would get jealous and then angry but all these questions were making me late. I promised Rachel that I would talk to her about her problems at lunch and we were going out somewhere. I don't know but she wasn't ready to talk about it in front of all the others. Gosh Annabeth could be so clingy and annoying at times.

 **Hey guys! Long time? But what can i do i have tons and tons of work to do. And i am too lazy...I know really really short chapter but we are trying to make them longer. crossed fingers. anyways if you want anything else to happen review or just PM me. Till next time...**

 **:)**

 **byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't see why Percy was being so secretive. Was he cheating on me? Or was this just a boy thing where they act all closed off and weird? I, for once, couldn't think. This was a different story, a matter of the heart and I just couldn't reason with myself. I knew who to call for help though. I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin to see Piper.

"I just don't know what's going on." I said to Piper dismally, " does he want to break up? Is he seeing another girl?" Piper looked at me incredulously, "Annabeth are you kidding me? That guy is madly in love with you. He doesn't just like you, he loves you and he gave you the proof too, he literally fell into hell for you. Would he do that if he wasn't sure that he wanted to be with you?" I still couldn't be assured though. The sting of Percy's rejection still hurt. He could change his mind. And then there is that stupid love goddess who _loves_ twists and turns in a love life, especially in mine.

After what happened with Luke and when Percy almost died, I stopped loving altogether. But when Seaweed Brain was still there and in love with me, I opened up my heart to him. I couldn't get hurt again. I just couldn't. I would die if my heart gets broken again. It would prove that I'm just a useless person who nobody loves. I broke down.

 **Piper's POV**

I held a sobbing Annabeth in my arms, my shirt getting soaked with the salty moisture of her tears. I could see that Annabeth was hurting very deeply. I knew that she only gave her heart to very few people and would get really worked up when someone she loved violated her trust. I guess I should go and talk to Percy myself. He is the only person who could console her right now. Through this terrible aching pain I could feel radiating off her body in contagious waves of energy. After a few minutes, I glanced down at her and saw that she was passed out. After all crying does makes you worn out. I went to search for Percy.

I found him in his cabin, deep in conversation with Rachel. Then something I'd never thought would happen in a million years happened. Percy kissed Rachel. I ran from the doorway where I had just witnessed this and went back to my cabin. What should I say to Annabeth? She would literally die if she knew that her suspicions were true. Percy Jackson was actually cheating on the love of his life. I guess I should blame my mom for all of this. Why does she always target Annabeth's love life with tragedy? No, I think I should confront Percy because Annabeth won't be able to even talk.

So I went back to Percy's cabin. Rachel was still there. I would've prefered her to be not present but oh well this would be even better of an intervention. Without knocking I barged inside and the look on their faces was priceless. Ha caught you dirty cheaters!

"Um... sorry to interrupt but may I ask what you were doing?

Rachel was about to answer but Percy beat her to it. Well he was learning new things from his new girlfriend. Aww such a sweet couple thing to do. Those backstabbing liars. Let's hear what they have to say about this.

"Piper, it isn't what you think. That kiss meant nothing. It was a mistake."

"Yeah listen Piper, Percy was the reason I got to know all about this crazy world of gods and monsters stuff and he was just giving me support as my father has been diagnosed with a heart disease. And that kiss was nothing but just a thing that happened in the moment, you know I would never break the love of everyone's favorite ship. They are my OTP too." I could see that she was being honest but what I didn't know was that someone else was also watching this unfold and did not have the same reaction.

This was the beginning of something really big and bad happening.

 **Hi everybody! Long time and no update but hey this one is longer. I think..? Anyway, I updated before christmas, which was my target. So yeah hope you enjoyed! Keep reading and reviewing. Review and that would be my christmas gift from you guys! :)**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Love ya all**

 **-AnnabethChase1218 and SophieAggieTedros**


	5. FISHING FISHY FISHES

**Chapter five- FISHING FISHY FISHES**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I felt as Piper got up and was immediately curious. Why was she getting up right now? Could she have waited for a time when I wasn't sleeping? I inhaled like I was sleeping and rolled over towards the door just in time to see Piper quietly slip out of the Aphrodite cabin. When I knew she wouldn't hear me, I also slipped out the door and followed her all the way to the Poseidon cabin. I thought I knew what she was going to do, yell at Percy for cheating on her, but that was the exact opposite of what she did. I saw as Rachel leaned in and kissed Percy. I had faith that Percy wouldn't kiss her back but seems like everybody has taken an oath to prove me wrong. He kissed back with that Seaweed Brain passion that I missed so much on my own lips. I felt silent tears slip down my face as I saw Piper walk in, obviously upset. She would definitely do something about it, I could feel it in my heart. I was right about that but what she _did_ was not what I assumed that she would do. SHE STARTED FLIPPING AWWWW-ing LIKE THEY WERE CUTE PUPPIES! WHAT THE HADES!? Was this really the best friend I had made on Argo II or some snobby wannabe Aphrodite? All of Aphrodite's kids are the same. They never seem to change, even though I had hoped Piper was an exception. But of course not. How would anything happen in this universe that is good. As Percy would say, they were fishing fishy fishes… Just the mention of Percy made me flee the scene and go to my own cabin to think of something that might numb this crippling pain, the pain of a broken heart.

When I got to my cabin, I saw my brother Malcolm already there. Then, I got the perfect solution. If Percy was going to get another girl, then I could get another guy. And I knew just who to ask. "Hello Malcolm," I almost purred, "what have you been working on?" That was the start of our ultimate destruction.

Rachel POV

I knew I shouldn't have kissed him but that little voice in my head told me do it and I don't know why but I could not defy it. I couldn't resist it's pull, like fishing. I was the poor sucker fish who died because they couldn't resist the bait. I could sense another person watching our kiss, in the midst of all the colors that I usually see. All I could see was the swish of a curly blonde ponytail and the sound of running footsteps in the distance. I suddenly felt my body jerk and thrash in pain, a force bigger than myself consuming me. "I'M BACK!" exclaimed the voice coming from her body. "ANYONE MISS ME?!" The last thing I remember was a creeping sense of dread wash over me like a huge tidal wave.

 **Hola! yayyy another update! It is short yes but we are trying are best to give you longer chappies. Hopefully next will be longer. Promise. So yeah another cliffy for you guys. Aren't we evil? Mwahhhaha Anyways on a more sirius note- guys please REVIEW! Y'all aren't reviewing at all. It makes us think is anyone even reading our story? Huh do you even care about us? Huh? No of course not, who are these idiotic people?Why should we care about them? *cries till eternity* SO REVIEW! Another thing the title of this chapter is inspired by my best friend *Drum Roll*- The Tree! Yes she is a tree. A pine tree to be honest. ;) Luv ya tree!**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Luv ya all**

 **-AnnabethChase1218 &SophieAggieTedros**

 **P.S.- REVIEW. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody! Not going to say much here...it's been a long wait but hope you enjoy!**

 **Percy POV**

I could feel that something was wrong even before Gaea possessed Rachel. There was this heaviness in the air, this pressure that everything was going to go wrong. It all started when Rachel kissed me. Why? I thought she was the Oracle and couldn't date and I also thought that she didn't like me that way. We were just friends. The Rachel I knew would have never done that. But what did surprise me was that _I_ kissed her back. It wasn't like I was completely fine with it; half of me was against it too but this strange urge took over me forcing me to kiss her...It was like I wasn't deciding but someone else was doing all the thinking and reasoning for me. I was just...working as a soldier who was following commands given by the Captain. It was as if I was a useless, mindless puppet. That wasn't me either. I was Percy Jackson. The person everyone looked up to to be a good leader and loyal person. If I couldn't even be loyal to my girlfriend, how would I be loyal in battle? I had to focus at the task at hand though. I had to fix Rachel.

I studied Rachel after I tied her down to the bed. What? I had to take precautions. You never know who might be possessing your friends. (That's what you get from being a demigod.) She seemed fine, of course a little enraged, but that was normal. That's when I noticed the feature that was most noticeable changing. Rachel's hair started slowly turning gray. I knew one thing for sure. Some goddess was taking control of her and Rachel might never get it back. It could be Gaea though, but we did send her back to sleep. How could she miraculously reawaken? It seemed impossible. It is definitely not Gaea. Hera could have done it. She hates us and has a personal vendetta against Annabeth so she could've possessed Rachel to get revenge on her. Right then, the horn from the shell signaled that lunch was being served soon. I had to act like everything was fine. I headed to the pavilion and was not prepared to see the sight I saw. Annabeth… my Annie was dressed in a short jumper and sandals. She was draped around one of her siblings (which was salt in the bleeding wound, her own sibling over me) Malcolm I think and "talking" about some "project." My heart stopped. I walked briskly away from the pavilion and headed to the canoe lake to cool off.

 **Annabeth POV**

I had to teach that cheater a lesson. No one got away with breaking my heart, no one. I knew two people that could help me get the revenge plan rolling. My brother Malcolm and Drew, however annoying she was. First I went to Malcolm and told him the situation. It was kind of nice to talk with someone with the same intellectual skill as me instead of dumbing down my words like I had to do with everyone else. Malcolm listened to me and started immediately writing a battle plan. Well, that's why I like my siblings so much. They take everything very seriously, unlike other people. Next I headed over to the Aphrodite cabin. Time to see myself to the devil, as they always say. I creaked open the cabin door and braced myself for the worst.

The Aphrodite cabin is possibly the worst place to be ever. It was painted a bright, obnoxious pink with posters of shirtless movie stars (Tristan McLean being one of them… Ew) and vanities and mirrors all over the place. The beds were lined up on one side of the cabin, Piper's being the biggest since she was the cabin counselor, and the bathrooms were off to the side. I strode to Drew who was straightening her usually curly black hair and grabbed the straightening iron out of her hands. "I need help," I said, "and you're the only one who can assist me. So please help." Drew rolled her eyes and snickered. "Do you finally need help with that ugly old mop on your head? Follow me sweetheart." Ignoring the first comment, I followed Drew to the bathroom. "First order of business," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "shower. Please. Your hair looks like someone had a mini oil spill on it." Drew pulled out two fluffy light pink towels, a matching dressing gown, and a pair of flip flops. _Oh well. It could be worse._ I thought to myself, turning on the shower and relaxing under the warmth of the water.

I shouldn't have jinxed it. I said it could be worse and it definitely was. After I had come out of the shower and towel dried myself, Piper's friend Lacey/Drew's minion, came to help me into the dressing gown. I quickly shooed her away and slipped it quickly on myself, my cheeks heating up. The things I do for a good plan. I headed out of the bathroom to face the she devil herself.

When I found Drew, she was plugging in her straighter yet again and pressing a few buttons on it. Dang it, she was going to touch my hair! I really hated it when people (other than Percy) touched my hair. I also observed the millions of unopened tubes and tubs all written with my name on them. Jeez, didn't realize I needed that much help. When Drew realized I was there, she pushed my into a beauty salon chair. Right when she was about to reach for scissors and a comb, I snapped to attention, finally fully realizing what I was about to do. "WAIT!" I said, glancing at one of the labeled tubes, "before you do anything, what the frick is primer?"

 **So there it is! Tell me how you feel about this chapter or the story in the reviews...And here I go again- I feel so bad doing this because I do this in every single chapter but...guys, I am truly sorry that I didn't update earlier. The reason? My laziness...no seriously you can't imagine how much I procrastinated doing this. You can declare me as The Queen Of Procrastination! Cheers! But once again I am sorry...That's all for today.**

 **Luv ya all**

 **AC1218**

 **P.S.- Thanks for reading!**

 **P.P.S.- REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! When you people review, it gives us, readers inspiration to write more...it makes us feel that yes, somebody is reading our story and yes, we are not useless idiots... So review! :)**

 **P.P.P.S- You can favorite or follow too...No one is stopping you...In fact Nobody is asking you to. If you got the reference- review**

 **(Hint- It's a capital 'N')**


End file.
